As known to those skilled in the art, a pilot uses a multi-functional display (“MFD”) to show the positions of other aircraft relative to his own position on an aircraft display. Traffic indicators on the display represent the other aircraft. The MFD typically derives its information from a Traffic Information System (“TIS”), known in the art. The pilot uses the MFD to build awareness of the other aircraft in his vicinity. Typically, the pilot studies the traffic information screen for several seconds to determine a ground-track heading for the other aircraft by observing movement of the traffic indicators. Such observation is not time effective. Alternatively, the pilot switches to a different display to observe the ground-track heading information shown numerically. Such maneuver and observation are neither time effective nor intuitive.